Quest talk:Proving Grounds VI - The Alder Throne
Anonymous changes An anonymous user made several changes to this page yesterday, most of which read like their own personal notes and questions about that particular scenario. Here are the total changes that were made to the "The Path to Kardsen - Part 2". Above the map: :A decision to be made - to hand over the journal or not. Then... Below the map: :Lots of undead here and a figure lurking in the dark. :In the southwest corner the walls end but is there something there? Where are the 3 levers? At centre is one of the two you were sent to rescue. There is a door in the eastern central spiral. South east corner has a rest place to restore Nevernal Reserve and SP. Down 2 is UU and Up is D. The final undead - decision to fight or run (I ran so uncertain what the reward of fighting it was). I'm particularly baffled by the remark "Down 2 is UU and Up is D". Huh?? I'm not sure whether to simply revert these changes, because I'm not sure what their intent was. Any thoughts? — Young Ned (talk) 04:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : I completely understand your hesitation, assuming they made the edits in good faith. I'm in favor of reverting the edits, since they don't appear to be contributing significantly, and they sound like personal notes and questions (which should be on discussion pages or posted in the forum). Is it possible to have the Wiki send out an automated message urging an anonymous contributor to please sign in after EVERY edit? (like a pop-up window or something) That would probably be the best way to get people to stop being anonymous. --Wetheril(talk) 07:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Okay, that sounds reasonable. I'll revert the changes, and respond about automated Wiki messages over on the wiki Discussion page. Thanks! — Young Ned (talk) 09:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Two anonymous changes made today by 69.109.116.214 were actually by me; I was so bemused by the editor changes that I failed to notice I wasn't logged in. Sorry! — Young Ned (talk) 02:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) PG documentation In need of maintenance. Maybe some 'sprucing up.' (The right season for that: maybe someone can donate a Christmas tree. Preferably a spruce, then, obviously...) Example: 'The Alder Throne,' Pt. 1 - trying to fill in gaps, it's been cumbersome trying to figure out where I am in the story in relation to the quest info, relying only on foe references, as foes and encounters can be different based on choices made. Often there is no context given whatsoever. Only the caption "You engage...," repeated. There is concise, and there is... whatever this is. I tried to fill in based on choices I made (and clean some... muck - i.e., each random check with full bonus listing in the template was followed by a separate entry, things like: 'Woodsmanship +21, Agility +10, Luck +10,' etc. at the end of the line), but considering how important these quests are (story, ATs, experience rewards, etc.), and how long it's been since they went live, things look skeletal in places, I can see ossuary white. Added what I could, but like I said, the way it is, the process is made needlessly slow and difficult by the lack of any context in many places. Again, there is concise, and there is... confusingly tight-lipped? Not too helpful? Makes it difficult to add data, fill in the gaps. May discourage others from adding to it (did it for me), as it's not clear where you are based on your choices, compared to were the original editors were based on theirs. Page needs maintenance, information gathering, culling. Puzzles should be left in the care of the GM and the game - the guides are meant to be spoilers by their nature, they should present information, not hide it, or be coy about it. ('Two cents' and a suggestion - and blowing off some steam over having lost more time than I care to lose just trying to deduce where does the new info belong relative to the rest, and trying to figure out things that shouldn't be presented as reticent puzzles.)--Tetracapillactomist 10:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Patrol question The section about the Ghost Patrol lists several powers and skills that can be used to determine whether to drink a Vial of Black Liquid or not, but it does not say what the result is. Should we drink the vial? What happens if we do? I'm sure this will be of interest to people whose skill/power fails. --Shadowblack 11:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : 'K, good point. Now it's all explained, origin and purpose included, as well as extrapolated potential consequences (as implied by the narrative and judging by precedence) of not drinking it, which may result in some additional experience points at the expense of an increased risk of failure. (General point for players, regarding PG scenarios: arguably, PG quests should not be used to squeeze out every bit of XP through combat and random checks, as avoiding failure results in far better rewards. Which in this case means: drink the potion.)--Tetracapillactomist 18:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC)